Perfectly Imperfect
by emodinosaurX3
Summary: Growing up as best friends, Lorcan has always been in love with Mackenzie Goyle, and as he notices all of her perfect imperfections, he realizes it's what he really loves about her. Tribute to Brutie's "Lorcan & Lysander." Lorcan S./OC. LEMON ONE-SHOT.


_Author's Note:_ Hi readers! First of all, SHAME ON YOU FOR CLICKING ON THIS LEMON STORY! PERVS! Haha! Just kidding! x3 I just really wanted to say that. Anyway, so, this is a story I started ... -checks document data- ... August 6 (wait ... _August 6_? I could have _sworn_ I started writing this _at least_ a month ago ... weird ... ○_○), and I _finally_ got around to finishing it! (: The story is based on BrutieBoots' _adorable_ HP fanfiction titled _Lorcan and Lysander_. (GO READ IT (AFTER YOU READ THIS, OF COURSE dX)! IT IS FILLED WITH CUTENESS AND AWESOMENESS! DAH! -IMPLODES-) I am actually the creator/mommy of Mackenzie Goyle, but I gave her up for adoption when Brutie began that story. (And, _yes_; Mackenzie Goyle is, obviously, the daughter of Gregory Goyle (AND THIS IS ALSO NOT BASED ON THE EVENTS THAT HAPPENED IN DH.2 WHERE GOYLE DIES IN CRABBE'S STEAD. NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT. GOYLE IS VERY MUCH ALIVE IN THIS STORY. I THOUGHT THAT PART OF THE FILM WAS ABSOLUTELY _ABSURD_. BAH! KILLING OFF GOYLE BECAUSE CRABBE'S ACTOR COULDN'T BE IN THE MOVIE! FOOLS! BLAH). And, for those of you who don't know, Lorcan Scamander is one of the sons of Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander. He has a twin brother named Lysander.) Anywho! This story actually ended up being a little raunchier than I initially intended it to be. Who knew Mackenzie and Lorcan could be such pervs? o.O Haha! Well, I believe a warning is in order, soooo ... **Rated M for sexual graphic content. Please do not read if you are under 17. And if you are ignoring this warning, then ... whatever. Just don't get all mad at _me_ if you get caught reading something graphic when you're not supposed to! **(Tee hee.) So ... yup! Enjoy the story and leave your reviews. This is my ... -counts on fingers- ... third attempt at a lemon one-shot (and I realized that all of my lemon one-shots are based off of other people's fanfictions. I need to get more creative ... /:), so I hope you enjoy! Thank you, Brutie, for inspiring me with your story, and for allowing me to use your characters! -Michele (:

* * *

_Perfectly Imperfect_  
_A tribute to BrutieBoots' _Lorcan and Lysander_. Lorcan Scamander/OC: Mackenzie Goyle_

o o o o o o

A cloud of steam poured out from the bathroom as the door opened, the quiet drips from a recently used shower sounding in the background. A pale figure walked out from the steam, his naked body wrapped with a white towel around his waist. His platinum blonde tangles were stringy and clung to his forehead and the nape of his neck like hungry tendrils. Sighing heavily, he padded across the shag carpet towards his armoire, withdrawing a pair of black checkered boxers and blood red skinny jeans.

Lorcan Scamander pushed his wet hair from his forehead, lowly cursing how hot the weather was today. It was the middle of summer, the sun shining brightly with brilliant rays as it cast down its undesirable heat over the towns of London. He could feel the water on his body from the shower quickly evaporate off of his skin. He needed a giant cauldron to pour magically charmed cold water inside of it, and just sit in it all day.

Alas, there was no time for that. As he slipped off his towel and replaced his nude body with his boxers and pants, he relayed the plans made with a close group of friends of his, friends from his old wizarding school, Hogwarts. Despite how much he loved his friends, he'd truthfully rather spend his time in the large cauldron of cold water, but it was thanks to Mackenzie Goyle that they were meeting with these friends.

He was just buckling the metallic black studded belt through the loops of his jeans when the door burst open to the room, a tiny curvaceous figure standing at the frame. Her large mocha-colored eyes had widened at the sight of Lorcan's shirtless figure, and her plump lips grew into a coy smirk.

"Oh, I do like this view," she teased.

Lorcan rolled his crystalline blue eyes as his lips pulled into a matching smirk, the silver ring threaded through his bottom lip glinting in the sunlight. His gaze rested on his small companion, a companion he'd known and loved since he was merely eleven years old. Like many men, he was drawn to her incredibly developed and alluring figure, her arms folded over her plump breasts, inadvertently amplifying the crease of her cleavage. She was dressed in a low-cut ivory tank top, the hem fluttering just along her naval, exposing the black ball threaded through the bottom section of her belly button, while her short and slender legs were left bare, a pair of tiny black shorts only securing her rear, her own studded belt threaded through the belt loops.

"Oh Kenzie, you're so dirty," Lorcan teased in return. Mackenzie's eyebrows shot to her hairline, disappearing underneath her dark brown side-swept bangs, her unruly dark tangles left loose to barely cascade over her shoulders. She scoffed.

"_I'm_ dirty?" she repeated. "What was it again you were whispering to me last night? Oh, I remember—_let me stir my ladle in your hot, gaping cauldron_." Lorcan arched an eyebrow, unable to suppress his grin.

"The contents in your cauldron needed stirring," he said nonchalantly. Mackenzie's jaw dropped with disbelief.

"You are such a pig, Lorcan Scamander!" she exclaimed. Lorcan tilted his head back and laughed.

"But you love me anyway," he said pointedly. She scoffed.

"That's what _you_ think."

"Are you saying you do not love me?" She didn't respond, but rather pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, and Lorcan grinned triumphantly. "That's what I thought."

"Do you plan on meeting Tues and Al barefoot without a shirt, because I think Tuesday will have a row if she's sees you like that." Mackenzie motioned to his bare chest.

"I was thinking—" Lorcan started.

"Oh, that's a first," Mackenzie interrupted teasingly. He scowled at her.

"Shut up," he sneered. "I was thinking that maybe we could plan something another day. It really is too hot to be going anywhere."

"We can't cancel on them last minute, Lorcan," Mackenzie said. "That's so tacky."

"And you would care about not being tacky?" Mackenzie pursed her lips together and gave him a look. "Hey, all I'm saying is I just really want to stay home. I love Tues, but I do love my Kenzie more."

"_Oh_, so _that's_ what this is about," she said. "This isn't about the weather; it's about you wanting to get rowdy in bed, isn't it?"

"Hey! It's not just me—you want it too!" he claimed.

"I _never_ said I wanted to snog instead of hanging out with my friends," Mackenzie defended.

"You didn't have to—it's written all over your face," Lorcan replied, a devilish grin crossing his pierced lips.

"Lorcan …"

"Besides, who said anything about snogging?" Lorcan asked slyly, wriggling his eyebrows. Mackenzie's jaw dropped again.

"Lorcan!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Tuesday will understand about canceling," he assured. "Besides, how do you know she and Albus aren't shacking up right now? The both of them would probably be relieved to hear us canceling on them so they can spend more time on their own."

"Tuesday and Albus aren't like that," Mackenzie defended. "How could you say such a thing?"

"Are you kidding? Kenzie, they're just too shy to come out with it. They're not as public as we are," Lorcan reminded. She sighed heavily. "Come on, love. Just one day. Plus, it's so bloody hot."

"So grinding on each other will make you cool down?" Mackenzie snapped sarcastically.

"Oh? Grinding? I didn't think we were going to go to that extreme," Lorcan replied coyly. She groaned and shook her head.

"You're a real piece of work, Scamander," she said. "_Fine_. I'll go inform Tuesday using the fireplace. If I'm unsatisfied after this, I'm hexing you into oblivion."

Lorcan grinned triumphantly. "Since when have I ever made you unsatisfied? I know _just_ how to treat you. I know you like it rough, love." Mackenzie glared and she rolled her eyes, walking out of the bedroom shaking her head. When she was gone, Lorcan scurried back to his armoire, shuffling through his sock drawer until he found the tiny black velvet box. He opened it secretly, making sure its content was safe. Secured in ivory padding was a slender silver ring, a large amethyst orb in the shape of a rose placed in the middle. It had been his maternal grandmother's engagement ring, Lorcan's mother, Luna, had told him when she'd given it to him. And, as Lorcan was the first twin to reach this step in his relationship as opposed to Lysander, his mother wanted him to have it. Lorcan's father agreed that when Lysander's time would come, he would give him the twins' paternal grandmother's engagement ring.

Lorcan smiled at the ring. After six years of being romantically involved with Mackenzie, and ten years of best friendship, he thought it would be the right time to finally seal all of those special years with a special tie. After all, he'd only dreamt of this day since he was a naïve fifteen-year-old.

He could hear Mackenzie's bare feet padding back towards the bedroom, and Lorcan quickly snapped the box shut, and dove for his nightstand, quickly stuffing it inside the drawer before she arrived at the door.

Her face was contorted with confusion. "That was strange," she said, and Lorcan's heart pounded in his chest, for the irrational fear of her catching him in action, even though she wasn't in sight when he'd put the ring in the drawer. "Tues _was_ surprisingly understanding about me canceling. I was so sure she'd blow a fuse."

"I _told_ you she and Albus wanted alone time," Lorcan said. Mackenzie rolled her eyes as she approached the bed, standing across from Lorcan.

"But we were supposed to go into Hogsmeade today," she sighed.

"And it is _that_ exact reason why I didn't want to do anything. Have you forgotten, Mackenzie, that it is bloody one thousand degrees outside?"

"If it was one thousand degrees, you would be burned to a crisp," stated Mackenzie, and Lorcan gave her a look. "But, that would be quite sad. Then I wouldn't be able to look at your sexily-chiseled body anymore."

Lorcan arched an eyebrow at her as he smirked, and Mackenize grinned in return. She climbed onto the double bed, walking on her knees as she approached Lorcan's side. He placed his hands on her hips immediately, welcoming her in his embrace as he leaned down to press his lips against hers. There was nothing more that Lorcan loved than kissing Mackenzie. It was practically his hobby.

Her dainty hands cupped his jaw tightly as his large hands reached down to grasp behind her legs, slowly riding back up to feel her rear. He loved how beautifully her body was molded, and wondered how someone could be made so perfectly. Her short stature was curved with features that Aphrodite herself would be envious of. She had a face so adorable that she was often stared at in awe or in jealousy, depending on who was staring. And Lorcan couldn't believe his luck; that he had this girl all to himself. He almost felt undeserving of her.

But the feeling was soon gone when Mackenzie wrapped her arms around him, and Lorcan took the initiative to throw her back onto the bed, caging her small body underneath his. His palms were placed on either side of her head, his strong, toned arms serving as jail bars to prevent her escape. Their lips moved faster, Mackenzie tightening her embrace around his neck as she arched her back to reach him better. He could feel her tongue sliding across his ring seductively, slightly sucking on it as she silently begged for an entry. Lorcan was more than willing to comply and he opened his mouth wide for her, allowing her tongue access inside. Her tongue found his instantly, and, just like their lips, their tongues danced together to an erotic beat.

His elbows bent and Lorcan's body lowered onto Mackenzie's, his chest smashing her plump breasts. The feeling of their bodies pressed together was an intoxicating sensation, his hands tempted to knead her mounds like a baker would his raw dough.

He noticed how her legs involuntarily widened, and he realized his groin was bumping against her hips in a grinding motion. He heard her moan longingly, the throaty noises stretching with each pound against her. He grunted, entangling his fingers through her hair. Their breathing became heavier, and suddenly Mackenzie growled, pulling away from him. He was surprised at her new emotion, wondering what could have gotten her so angry.

"Will you _stop_ fucking teasing me like that?" she snapped. "I don't want to feel your pants; I want to feel _you_."

Lorcan's eyebrows shot to his hairline, his lips spreading into the widest smirk imaginable. He tilted his head back and laughed, and, just to further her anger, slammed his covered groin against her hips again, making sure she felt his length. She groaned and tossed her head around before violently pushing him off of her. Her force didn't surprise him, but he acted like it did and fell on his back next to her on the bed. Mackenzie was moments later hovering on top of him, pinning him to the bed. Her incredibly dark brown eyes were narrowed to slits as her plump lips formed a frown.

"And you called _me_ a pig," he scoffed, grinning mischievously.

"You _are_ a pig."

"But I'm not the one who's so eager for sex, love." Mackenzie's cheeks flushed and Lorcan chuckled. "You don't have to be embarrassed, Kenzie."

"You're a git, Lorcan. D'you know that?" she snapped.

"But you do love me," he reminded. She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you act as if I've never made love to you. We _have_ been dating since we were fifteen, or have you suddenly forgotten?"

"You know I hate it when you tease me," Mackenzie said. "And I'm _not_ embarrassed!" Yet her cheeks continued to redden.

Lorcan smiled gently at her, his arms wrapping around her legs as his fingers dwindled along the backs of her thighs. He loved the feel of her soft and silky skin against his rough hands. It was a reason why he loved touching her so much, and why he loved her touching him. Her hands on his body were like no other sensation. It was pure magic without being literal. Sometimes he would joke and question her about slipping him Amortentia without his knowledge, because he was so drawn to her, it was remarkable.

It was reasons like these that Lorcan thought it was finally time to tie the knot with her. He loved how he knew all of her insecurities behind her strong and bold façade. He loved how intelligent she was, how gentle but fierce she was, and how breathtakingly beautiful she was. Mackenzie had always been perfect, both inside and out. She refused to believe this, of course, because she was annoyingly modest, never wanting to admit that she really was beautiful. Sometimes the two of them would fall to arguments because Lorcan insisted she was so beautiful, and Mackenzie insisted she truly wasn't. There wasn't a curve out of place on her body, no blemish on her skin, no misshaped limb.

Yet, he had to admit that, despite how much he claimed she was, he knew she wasn't perfect, because that was impossible. But she was so imperfect that he dubbed her perfect. She had the perfect imperfect qualities to make her that beautiful girl. Like her obnoxious snort when she laughed too hard, or how she was so unbelievably developed when she was only fifteen, bearing the body that of an adult woman rather than a teenager, or how she kept a short temper sometimes.

Mackenzie tilted her head, her eyebrows knitting together. "What? Did I say something?"

"The very _second_ you open your mouth I smile. Didn't you realize?" Lorcan replied cleverly. Mackenzie rolled her eyes, but she couldn't hide her grin. "Now, what was that about me being a git?"

"You _are_ a git," Mackenzie affirmed, her grin widening.

"Really?" Lorcan mused as his fingers slyly slipped up her tiny shorts, sliding underneath her underwear as well. Mackenzie narrowed her eyes, pursing her lips.

_"Really."_

"Well, I guess I'm not treating you nice today," he sighed, shrugging. Mackenzie only had time to raise her eyebrows as Lorcan quickly and swiftly turned the tables on them, returning to the top. "_I_ prefer to be on top. _I_ am the man."

"Now you're a _sexist_ pig!" Mackenzie exclaimed. Lorcan arched an eyebrow before forcing himself in between her legs, slamming his groin against the inbetween of her legs. She tilted her head back and groaned. "Lorcan!" she seethed.

He withdrew his fingers from her shorts and held her head in his hands, leaning down towards her.

"You're not being very nice, Kenzie," he murmured. "I'm hurt."

"Bite me," she growled. Lorcan's lips twisted into a grin.

"No. You'd love it too much." He rammed against her again.

"Lorcan, stop it!" she complained. "I can't stand it."

"Say something nice to me, you stubborn little woman," he said in a sweet tone, caressing her jaw.

_"Little?"_ she repeated angrily. Lorcan slammed against her. "Ow! Damn it, Scamander. That actually hurt!"

_"Hurt?"_ he asked in disbelief. "Blimey, Goyle, we haven't even had sex yet and you're already in pain? I didn't think you were such a light-weight."

"That's if we _ever_ have sex today! Bloody hell, all you keep doing is slamming your groin against me, and you're still wearing pants!"

Lorcan laughed. "You should hear yourself. You'd be calling yourself a pig if you heard yourself." Mackenzie pursed her lips.

"I could be in Hogsmeade right now," she grumbled.

The tone in her voice was genuine disappointment, and Lorcan was surprised, crushed even. He teased Mackenzie all of the time, with his words and, admittedly, his body, but Mackenzie always understood. He wondered if he'd gone too far with his teasing, that maybe she was really fed up with it. He didn't want her to be in a bad mood when he proposed to her. Okay, he decided, he was going to start acting serious and give her the gentle love she wanted.

"Kenzie," Lorcan said softly, extending her name into many syllables. "Why would you want to be in Hogsmeade when you're here with me?" He pressed his lips against her jaw tenderly, his silver lip ring tickling her.

"You're being a git," she murmured, slowly running her fingers through his hair. His hands left her face and cupped her shoulders, eventually roaming southward and holding her hips, his thumbs running over the exposed skin of her midriff. He fingered the black ball poking out from beneath her naval, and he heard a light giggle escape Mackenzie's lips. He knew fondling with her belly button ring tickled her.

"I'm being a git?" he repeated in a whisper, his lips trailing down her throat and along her collarbone as Lorcan began to lift the hem of her ivory tank-top.

"… No …" she whispered faintly in return as she sighed with content. Lorcan could practically hear the smile in her words, which made him smile in return as he kissed her shoulder.

He lifted the shirt over her breasts, which were clad in a solid satin black bra, a confinement Lorcan longed to get rid of. Her large breasts were terribly sexier without the coverage. He liked her exposed.

His lips left the bare skin of her shoulder and tenderly landed on one of her mounds, slowly suckling on the skin, buying soft moans from his lover. Her fingernails grazed his spine and he felt her hips slightly buck to meet his own. There was a gentle grazing of her abdomen against the lump in his pants, and he was suddenly met with an erection, his member swelling with blood inside as he hardened. His pants became uncomfortably tight. It only took intimacy with Mackenzie to get him hard, Lorcan knew.

"I'm not a git?" he asked as his hand reached underneath her, slowly unclasping her bra. His hand moved over her chest, pocketing her loosened bra and feeling her pert nipple against his fingers. She moaned quietly again, her breath slightly heightening as he softly squeezed her breast, rubbing his thumb against the side of it.

"N-no …" she stammered. "Lorcan …"

"What is it, Kenzie?"

"I … I love you," she whispered in a tone barely audible. If Lorcan hadn't been so close to her face, he wouldn't have heard her. He smiled and his eyes diverted up at her. Her eyes were closed and he could tell by the faint smile that she was in a heavenly bliss, and he liked that, a lot.

"I love you, too," he soothed.

It was after that that he helped her remove her shirt and bra, becoming topless just like him. His fingers traced along both of her nipples, fondling them gently, earning an adorable squeal from her when he squeezed them to erection. He chuckled as he pressed his lips to the dip in between her mounds, his hands caressing the sides of her body, tracing her hourglass figure, before landing on her hips once again, his fingers dwindling along the buckle to her studded belt. He pulled the leather flap out of the jingling silver buckle and unbuttoned her short black shorts, pulling down the zipper. Matte black underwear that blended in with her shorts stared back at him, a slight glimmer from the satin of the material.

Mackenzie's hands were also adventurous as she continued to moan passionately. Her dainty fingers also fumbled with his belt, repeating Lorcan's actions as he performed on her. She grazed his erection and Lorcan's lips ceased on her skin, his breath catching in his throat, attempting to suppress a moan. As if she didn't notice he'd stopped kissing her, she continued to pull off his pants, and Lorcan helped, kicking them to the ground, but she wasn't finished yet. She took the initiative to help him out of his boxers, as if he needed it.

"Eager, aren't you?" Lorcan teased as he rose above her, kicking off his boxers. He stood on his knees between her legs, completely nude, and Lorcan had never loved the free breeze better, mostly because of the remarkably hot weather.

"I should probably be asking _you_ that," Mackenzie mentioned, taking note of his excited member. Lorcan peered down and sheepishly grinned, shrugging.

"I can't help it. You know that. You always get me riled," he said. He bent over her, caging her underneath his body yet again as he moved his knees outside of her, his kisses returning to her lips. "God, I love you."

"What of me do you love?" Mackenzie whispered through their gentle kisses.

"You really want me to list you everything?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes."

"Well, for starters, I _love_ your snort," he began, and Mackenzie's eyebrows narrowed.

_"No,"_ she said firmly, as if she were in demand of what he could and couldn't love. He arched an eyebrow. "You can't love my snort! It's embarrassing."

"It's adorable," he said. "I love that it embarrasses you. That just makes it all the more adorable. In fact, I'd love to hear it now."

"Absolutely not."

But Lorcan wasn't taking no for an answer.

He began nipping at the crook of her neck, his teeth gently biting down, and Mackenzie burst into a fit of squeals. Her body shook underneath him, squirming to free herself, but he held her tightly in his body cage, and her laughter finally unleashed her dreaded snorts. Lorcan smiled and furiously bit at her neck, begging for more snorting, which was exactly what he got.

"Lorcan! S-stop! Please!" she said in between laughs and snorts. Finally he let go and faced her. She was scowling, but he could see the faint traces of a smile lingering on her plump lips.

"Thank you," he said brightly. She glared.

"I also love your taste for piercings," he continued, combing her hair behind both of her ears, and her glare softened. He smiled crookedly, running the buds of his fingers over the many studs and rings that aligned all crevices of her ears, even an industrial bar. He fondled with his lip ring with his tongue, moving it from side to side. "You have good taste."

"So do you," Mackenzie replied, smirking.

"I love how brilliant a witch you are, and how you can kick anybody's arse at a duel—well, except myself." He shrugged a shoulder and grinned cockily.

"Really?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. "I'm willing to accept that challenge." Lorcan leaned in close to her, the tips of their noses touching.

"Ah, but you don't have a wand," he muttered. She looked at him quizzically.

"Of course I do. It's over—"

"_No_, you _don't_," Lorcan interrupted, grazing his member against her womanhood. Mackenzie widened her eyes and Lorcan bit back on his laughter.

"Lorcan Scamander! You dirty pervert!"

"I'm hovering naked over you and we're going to have sex. Nothing is perverted now," he reasoned with a chuckle.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Mackenzie murmured as she began to slide out of her shorts, and, shortly after, her underwear, kicking both to the ground to join Lorcan's discarded clothes. Lorcan grinned slyly at her and he positioned himself in front of her, grasping underneath one of her thighs and lifting it as his other hand held the back of her head tenderly.

His erect head poked through her lips, which were growing warmer and warmer by the millisecond. He kissed her gently on the forehead as she suddenly gasped, biting down on her bottom lip to suppress her cry. His throbbing manhood scoured through her, slowly pumping inside before pulling back out.

"I'm stirring your contents in your cauldron," he joked lightly, and Mackenzie laughed. As soon as her melodic laughter traveled through his ears, he pounded back inside her, not giving Mackenzie any time to bite on her lip to seal her scream. She tilted her head back, gasping and crying out, and Lorcan continued to pump himself in and out of her, moving his hips back and forth, the edges of their legs slapping against each other, the sweat on their bodies making a wet splatting sound that Lorcan, oddly enough, found rather kinky. His entire length wasn't even inside of her yet, but Mackenzie was already gasping for air. He rolled his eyes; it's not like _she_ was doing anything. Lorcan was the one moving around.

Her moans echoed through the room, ringing through Lorcan's ears with each thrust he made. Her arms squeezed around his neck, pressing her chest against him. Her nipples tickled his chest as her breasts were pushed against him. Lorcan hushed her gently, whispering soft soothes to calm her down and distract her from the pain. Despite how often Lorcan and Mackenzie had made love, he always managed to bring her pain. He mentally cursed his manhood.

He felt her wet lips tightening around him, as if they were claiming his manhood as their own, as their property. Technically, he _did_ consider himself Mackenzie's property, welcomed to do anything she wanted to him.

"You're tired, Kenzie? Already?" he murmured, stroking her hair.

"Give me a break," she breathed. "You're harder than a fucking broomstick and we haven't had actual sex in a while." Lorcan chuckled.

"Alright, love," he sighed, and laid back onto the pillows, positioning Mackenzie over him. "I've actually got a little something for you."

"For me?" she repeated, curiously. Lorcan nodded and reached over to his nightstand, opening the drawer and reaching inside it. He dug around before finally grabbing the little box. He brought it in front of her and opened it. Her frighteningly dark eyes grew wider than dinner plates.

"Mackenzie Lynn Goyle, we've known each other since we were eleven years old, and now we're grown adults, moving on to bigger and better things," he started and Mackenzie stared at him, dumbstruck with her jaw dropped. "I've been in love with you since I first met you, at the train station about to embark our first year of Hogwarts. I can honestly say that I cannot choose a better girl to spend the rest of my life with. You're beautiful, you're brilliant, you're incredible." He took a deep breath before saying the four most important words he would ever mutter to her. "Will you marry me?"

Mackenzie was still in shock and the longer she stayed silent, the more nervous Lorcan got. Finally, her eyes diverted below and, when her gaze returned to his, she spoke.

"You're proposing to me … during the middle of _sex_?" she asked in disbelief, realizing that Lorcan's manhood was indeed still lodged inside of her. He smiled crookedly.

"I'm underneath you, right? It's sort of like getting down on one knee," he responded. Mackenzie grew a deadpanned look before closing her eyes and hiding her face with her hand.

"Lorcan Scamander, you are a _real_ piece of work. I've never met a dirtier pervert," she said. Lorcan's blood ran cold, afraid she'd reject him. To be honest, he was actually going to wait until after they'd finished, but the way Mackenzie grew so tired so quickly, he thought it would be a good time. Perhaps he should have rethought leaving himself inside her, though. No—he _should_ have rethought that.

"Mackenzie, I—"

"I've never met a dirtier pervert," she continued, interrupting him, "but I should really say I've never been in love with a dirtier pervert, and because I'm so in love with you—and if you promise to propose to me again in a _classier_ way—then, yes; of _course_ I will marry you."

Lorcan's face beamed, and he smiled so widely he thought his face would fall off. He kissed Mackenzie passionately, sitting upright as he pressed himself against her. And, with the amethyst rose ring discarded, the two continued making love until they reached both of their climaxes, Lorcan's length plunging into her core.

Mackenzie leaned over Lorcan's body, planting kisses along his jaw and collarbone. Suddenly, she looked up and met his gaze, her eyebrows narrowed.

"Tomorrow night, you are going to take me to dinner and propose formally there. No more stupid stunts like this, got it?" she demanded. Lorcan smiled, shaking his head as he stroked her face. Beads of sweat sparkled on her forehead, making her bangs stringy as they stuck to her, her cheeks red from moving around so much. And even though she looked like she desperately needed a wash, she still looked perfect to him. So perfectly imperfect.

"You see? This is why I love you," he chuckled, pressing his lips against her nose as he held her close to him, fixing her underneath his arm so she could fit perfectly. Mackenzie grinned and Lorcan watched as his favorite girl admired her brand new engagement ring.


End file.
